This invention relates to a unique indexing system, record structure, and linking methodology for bringing a high level of organization and flexibility to assemblies of information stored on electronic-based media.
Today, advances in computer technology have provided a plurality of temporary and permanent storage devices to store, organize, access, and manipulate a variety of data. Such devices include ferromagnetic rotating disks, magneto-optical disks, optical disks, dynamic random access memory, and static random access memory herein below referred to as electronic-based media. Historically, most data stored on electronic-based media has been organized and accessed using a variety of systems such as hierarchical models, network models, and list models. All provide a set of capabilities which recommend them for the solution of specific information processing problems. One of the most common list models is the relational table with data normalization and linking between records stored in separate tables to create representations of real world processes such as accounting and inventory systems.
However, the very advantages created by the present relational model has created a new set of problems. The growing storage capacity and processing power of computers to run the relational data model has lead to an accelerating appetite for feeding ever-larger volumes of ever-more detailed information into them in an effort to gain additional control over management processes and compete more effectively in the market place. The increased volume and detail of the information gathered has, in turn, lead to a growing requirement for a more flexible and powerful method of ordering, linking, and accessing the data in order to facilitate the extraction of knowledge from the underlying information by rapidly reorganizing it, adding new types of information, and defining new types of relations between informational items.
A review of prior art reveals that much attention has been paid to optimizing present database structures for speed and functionality within the strict limits of said hierarchical, networking, and relational models. Bachman (U.S. Pat. No. 4,631,664) utilizes a network data model to pair data elements together and to define their relationship. Thurman et al. (5,253,361) utilizes a composite index storing arrays of identifiers to locate pages of linked records. Leenstra, Sr. et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,367) introduces the concept of storing all data elements in a single tabular structure and then linking data together in a data array structure. Perez (U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,666) introduces the concept of a multidimensional array of database pointers to locate data nodes in an hiearchical data structure. Doktor (U.S. Pat. No. 5,604,899) defines a data relationships processor that allows a user to create additional, direct relational links between two tables in a data set without having to restructure the data dictionary. Bennett et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,615,367) provide a system that provides an intelligent guess as to which common fields are to be linked during the design of a data set using a visual interface. Sharif-Askary et al. introduce the concept of creating a knowledge-base that defines all possible entity relationships in a data set. Hohensee and Sampson (U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,922) introduce the use of a logical link element defined for a group of uniquely identified data objects that defines the type of data in the data objects, the type of links, as well as source and target documents where a link is made.
A review of the literature on database theory and implementation reveals a focus on relational links and joins in data queries between tables of records with or without the use of stored procedures. For example, in An Introduction to Database Systems (Sixth Edition, Addison-Wesley Publishing Company 1995), C. J. Date details the various possible relations between tables of records through primary and secondary indexes. He also introduces the concept of defining a specialized relationship between the two data tables via a link to a third data table with two linking fields (pages 68-70). In A Guide to Data Integrity Rules (PC Magazine, August 1994 pages 387-390) S. Ricciardi provides a comprehensive review of maintaining referential integrity in a relational data model. This includes the important concept of separately defining domains of allowable data types and value ranges for storing in predefined key fields of a table to assure that each record is uniquely identified within said table.
A review of high and low level database programming languages such as Object PAL/Paradox for Windows (licensed to Corel Corp. by Borland International) and Object Pascal/Delphi (Borland International) and database engines such as the Borland Database Engine and Microsoft""s Access reveals a standard set of data models, relational procedures, and query language structures. The concept of pairing two unique indicum to provide a link between pairs of dataxe2x80x94called a map or an associationxe2x80x94can only be found in compiled data containers used in many programs today. This system generates unique identification numbers at run time, assigns them to data stored temporarily in memory and processes this data using said mapping. The most common usage is with arrays and string lists where the array or string value and its ordinal position in the array or list are the paired values. The linking relationship is fixed at compilation time and lasts only as long as the program is running.
These and other prior art reviewed fail to provide a comprehensive, bi-directional, hierarchical, non-hierarchical, recursive, and indirect means to link together any two or a plurality of informational items in an assembly of informational items stored on electronic-based media. In addition, each prior art solution ignores the special requirements for creating knowledge from an assembly of informational items where the relationships between the informational items do not fall within the strict relational model. For example, as presently designed, relational databases and their underlying data dictionaries are highly restrictive requiring the relationship be based on a specific set of one or a plurality of fields in a pair of linked tables. Said model only allows linking at the record level and does not provide a means to link individual fields within said records or to simultaneously link a plurality of fields and/or records located in more than two tables simultaneously in an hierarchical or nonhierarchical structure.
Furthermore, only those linking relationships between tables of records defined during the design phase of the data dictionary are allowed during day-to-day operations. This means that if there is a need to create a new linkage between a different set of records, the entire database must undergo a redesign which is costly in time and money. These design changes must be made by technical personnel who often do not understand the functioning system represented by the data model nor what the end user wants or needs.
Furthermore, the present relational model does not provide a means for introducing new data tables into the database without requiring a major redesign of the underlying data structure, the software program which runs it, and the user interface that allows access to the stored information.
Furthermore, the present relational model does not provide a means for defining and storing index arrays and procedures that join together multiple records from a plurality of tables into a linked data cluster.
Furthermore, the present relational model does not provide a means for predefining links outside said data tables and allowing the interlinking between a plurality of records to be controlled during run time by user changes in stored field values or by predefined algorithms that are initiated by said values and predefined links.
Each of these capabilities and many others not discussed above are key requirements for developing a useful knowledge-base from an assembly of informational items stored on electronic-based media by creating highly generalized data structures that more nearly parallel human associative memory. Their absence greatly limits the capacity of organizations to respond to changes in the business environment and add billions of dollars of cost to data processing.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for an improved data structure that provides an indexing system that allows for the use of a sophisticated linking methodology which, in turn, provides a simple, comprehensive, and efficient means for interrelating multiple informational items located within a plurality of data tables stored on electronic-based media. This improved indexing system is also needed to provide a highly organized data structure that allows for the integration of additional data tables at any time without requiring a significant redesign of the data dictionary, the software program, or user interface.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a unique indexing system for an assembly of informational items stored on electronic-based media, constructed from at least one registration table and set of program instructions that assigns at least one unique alphanumeric indicum to each data table included in the database structure and, therefore provides a means for calculating at least one unique domain of alphanumeric indicia for each table registered in the data set, in turn, providing a means for calculating at least one unique indicia for each record and each field defined within each record in the entire data set, and therefore providing a higher degree of order, integrity, continuity, and user convenience in accessing and creating knowledge from the assembly of informational items stored in said data tables than data structures of prior art.
A further object of this invention is to provide an indexing system for this assembly of informational items that enables quick and easy revisions to a plurality of tabular files and their records of field entries in the data base structure while maintaining the originally designated high degree of order.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an indexing system for this assembly of informational items that enables the quick and easy addition of a plurality of new records and tabular files to the data structure while maintaining the originally designated high degree of order.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an indexing system for this assembly of informational items that enables the information about each link between informational items to be simultaneously utilized to maintain referential integrity of said links thus achieving a high level of stability of the originally designated high degree of order.
A still further object of this invention is to devise a storage and display structure for the assembly of informational items which facilitates the use of the indexing system and provides a means for executing linking methodologies to join said indexed information together to create complex compound structures.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a linking method whereby a plurality of non-sequential data entries in the assembly of informational items stored in a plurality of data tables may be joined together in a plurality of index arrays, lists, and tables so as to increase the degree of order in the assembly so that they may be more quickly and easily found.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a linking method whereby a plurality of non-sequential data entries in the assembly of informational items may be joined together so that they may be quickly and easily retrieved as a group for analysis while maintaining the originally designated high degree of order.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a linking method whereby a plurality of non-sequential data entries in the assembly of items stored in a plurality of tabular files may be joined together so that the user may extend a single item of information across a plurality of noncontiguous entry records and tabular files while maintaining the original high degree of order.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an indexing system and linking method that is fully backwardly compatible with prior art relational models so that legacy data may be integrated into the new data model while maintaining the original high degree of order.